The present invention relates to a system for the determination of the movement sequences in running disciplines with shoes having a ground contact or pressure sensor means, especially athletic shoes having a computer means for processing data as a function of the sensor means.
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 701,194, filed Feb. 13, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,445, of the present assignee, a sport shoe for running disciplines and a process for providing information and/or for the exchange of information concerning moving sequences in running disciplines has been described which, among other things, permit measurement of the speed of running, the stride length and the distance covered.
With the present invention, the primary object is that of developing the concepts of the initial application in such a way that it will be possible to measure, with as great as possible precision, the actual stride length independently of the speed of running and with due consideration of a possible flight phase wherein both of the runner's feet leave the ground.
This object is achieved, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention by providing a system for the determination of movement characteristics in running disciplines, such as stride length, running speed or the like, with shoes, especially athletic shoes, comprising first and second shoes; first sensor means, in said first shoe, for responding to lifting off of the first shoe from the ground; second sensor means, in said second shoe, for responding to contacting of the second shoe with the ground; first transmitting means, in said first shoe for radiating a first signal, said first transmitter means being triggerable by a response from the first sensor means; second transmitter means, in said second shoe, for radiating second and third signals, said second transmitter means being triggerable as a result of a response from the second sensor means; first receiver means, in said first shoe, for receiving the third signal and operable for causing said first transmitter means to radiate a fourth signal in response to receipt of said third signal; and an evaluating arrangement that is operable for determining the movement characteristics of a user wearing the shoes based upon the first, second and fourth signals according to their time and origin; and second receiver means, positionally spaced from said shoes, and operable for receiving the first, second and fourth signals, differentiating these signals and, after differentiation, feeding these signals to said evaluating arrangement.
The invention makes it possible to measure extremely precisely, with relatively little expenditure, the actual stride length between the foot being lifted and the foot being put down and on the basis of these measured values to determine, for example, the distance covered by running .